The present invention relates to insulated glass (IG) accessories, and more particularly to a follower within the IG or operating such accessories.
A variety of IG window accessories have been developed to enhance the aesthetics and functionality of the insulated glass unit. One common accessory is a window blind such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,139 issued Aug. 23, 2005 to Early et al and U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,633 issued Aug. 5, 2003 to Sun et al. The blind is located between the glazing panels, and the blind includes an operating mechanism for at least one of 1) raising and lowering the blind and 2) tilting the blind. The operating mechanism includes a magnetic follower within the insulated glass (i.e. between the spaced glazing panels) and a magnetic operator positioned on the exterior surface of one of the panels. The operator and the follower are magnetically coupled through the glazing panel to move together. The blind can be raised and lowered and/or tilted by moving the operator along the glazing panel.
The operator is positioned on the interior glazing panel, so that the blind can be operated from the building interior but not from the building exterior. Consequently, the IG unit is “handed” because the operator must be located during manufacture either at the left or at the right edge of the insulated glass. Consequently, both left-handed IG units and right-handed IG units must be manufactured and inventoried, resulting in significant cost and space requirements.